zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gannon
why was this article made with 2 n's because isn't it "Ganon".--Ironknuckle1 11:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :In The Legend of Zelda he's officially called "Gannon" everywhere else he's called Ganon though.—'Triforce' 14 11:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::lol, this'll probably get us GANNON-BANNED. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::It's actually a mistranslation of Ganon. Alot of things in that game were mistranslated. :::http://i835.photobucket.com/albums/zz273/Zelda311/lozcredits.png :::Note how it says Miyahon rather than Miyamoto. --Z31T)6311 12:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Still, we need to follow the original game by the letter. --AuronKaizer ' 13:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::But in the actual guidebook it says Ganon, maybe we should make a disambiguation for Ganon. --Z31T)6311 19:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Games over manuals kid. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Name misspelled This title should be called Ganon (The Legend of Zelda). His name really was misspelled in that game! :Check out the discussion right above this one. He is referred to as "Gannon" in the game so that's what we must follow. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I know games over other printed materials (i.e. manuals and game guides) but which trumps which: the originals or the rereleases? If it's the rereleases over the originals it seems we do have to change the spelling here. If not then I guess we don't have to do anything about it. You're an admin AuronKaizer, so I guess it's up to you and the other admins to decide which is more canon.Zoma89 15:49, January 12, 2010 :Keep things original in my opinion. Game also rules of manual which is the reason we call them Level 1 like they should. And im glad that we all get GANNON-BANNED for this (that website rocks) Oni Link 21:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Video Issue The video is currently a tad too wide & is catching on the infobox in the non-Monobook view, thus leaving a big awkward space between the header & the actual video. Does anyone know how to make the video slightly smaller or otherwise solve this problem? Knives182 (talk) 01:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Gan(n)on Despite the last two threads here pointing out the inconsistencies in treating "Gannon" as the official spelling, it ignores several established canonical references. The character of Fan on is the same in all of his appearances, either being resurrected after death or being reborn in the case of ''Four Swords Adventures. Secondly, Nintendo corrected the misspelling in remakes of the game which means they intended for it to remain consistent with other titles. Hyrule Historia is an officially produced publication written by Zelda's production team, including Miyamoto who approved everything included in the book. By saying you "have to go with the game", you are both suggesting a translator who got several other things wrong while writing the game's copy has more authority than the one who made the game in the first place, and saying official canon takes second seat to a typo. This is only one of several issues I've seen that bring the reliability of this wiki into question. You are deliberately spreading misinformation for the sake of following a flawed style guide. I recommend that administration reconsider their stance, because as it is this page makes it look like it was written with only passing knowledge of individual elements of the series rather than the actual interconnected story. --King Starscream (talk) 19:07, December 1, 2016 (UTC)